


Musings in the zen garden

by krisrussel



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(s2x19 - Divided Loyalties) John has some thoughts after Delenn leaves the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings in the zen garden

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and started writing this little fic without a real plot in mind. Just my view on John’s early feelings on Delenn.

John stared after Delenn as she left the Zen garden. The fact that she was nearly skipping instead of donning her usual graceful stride made him grin like an idiot. His heart was beating like mad and he took a moment to gather himself. He wasn’t really sure what had just happened between them, but he was pretty sure that if Delenn hadn’t turned away from him when she had, he would have kissed her... without hesitation.

He took a deep breath and tried to wipe the grin off his face. It wasn’t very successful. Not only had she lifted his mood considerably, but what he was feeling right now, he hadn’t felt in a really long time... not since Anna.

Anna... he waited for the pang of guilt he usually felt when thinking of another woman (not that he did that a lot) but to his surprise it didn’t come. He stared back at the exit through which Delenn had left and his heart sped up again when he realized he was falling for her and falling hard and fast. Even with Anna he hadn’t felt like this, this fast. He had known Delenn for barely a few months but what he felt for her...

He knew falling for the ambassador of Minbar was a bad idea and he knew there would be people opposed to it and hell, he wasn’t even sure she felt the same about him. Or did she? By the way she had looked at him just moments ago and almost blushed (did Minbari even blush?), he shouldn’t doubt her feelings for him. In his heart he knew without a doubt she felt the same and that lifted his spirit even more.

He’d tread carefully though. They had plenty of time and they both needed to be fully ready to face their feelings and the consequences that would no doubt follow. He knew neither of them were ready for that yet, but deep inside he hoped they soon would be. He wasn’t ready yet to call his feelings for her love, but he knew it would happen soon... very soon. The grin on his face was huge and he didn’t bother to wipe it off as he left the garden, with a spring in his step, to face the everyday problems of the station.

 

The End


End file.
